Morton Koopa Jr.
"FINE!!" - He gets angry a lot Morton Koopa Jr. is the third youngest of Bowser's kids. He was adopted, and is from Sarasaland. He is 15 years old and his birthmark on his head is from his actual father. His two best friends are Lemmy and Wendy. Past Morton's real dad was Morton Brass Sr., and his mother was Jill Brass so Morton's last name was also Brass. He was born in Sarasaland, but has parents abandoned him, which is why he's angry all the time. He was taken into an orphanage when someone found him, but he didn't make many friends there, and people picked on him. But years later, Bowser was sat in front of TV an a commercial came on that said if you have seven kids, you will win a free beer (and that chance was unintentionally ruined by Bowser Jr.'s birth), so Bowser had his last name changed to Koopa on the birth certificate (but he had to keep the Jr. at the end of his name) and took him to his airship. When he first got there, Roy made fun of him, so he made fun of his pink shell, which made Roy wear a purple one. But soon after, he made friends with Wendy and Lemmy. Personality Morton is angry and grouchy. He hates it when Roy makes racist jokes about him and gets annoyed quite easily. He usually fights with people he is annoyed by, but he does have a soft spot for his friends. Apart from that, he dosen't have too much of a personality. He's also quite strong, as he holds his hammer with one hand. Appearance Morton is the biggest of the kids, even though he's the third youngest. He has three hairs on the top of his head, and black eyebrows. The top of his head is white and has a silver birthmark on it. His skin and spiked shell are black, and his mouth and front of shell are pale yellow. He wears two spiked cuffs, has claws on his hands and feet and has four fangs. Relationship with other characters Morton dosen't really have a good relationship with a lot of people. He likes Lemmy and Wendy because they were the only ones who were nice to him when he first joined the family, he hates Roy because when he first arrived, Roy made a racist joke, but then Morton noticed his pink shell, and since that day, he's worn a purple on. He also hates Iggy and Ludwig, because they laugh at Roy's jokes and are cruel to Lemmy. He thinks Larry is annoying because he tries to ask out Wendy over and over, and finds Bowser Jr. bossy and mean. He also dosen't like Bowser too much because Bowser didn't like him, because when he was adopted, he found out Peach was giving birth to Bowser Jr., so Morton was apparently "a waste of money". He's neutral with most other characters. Trivia *Most of Morton's sprites in the series had to be colour changed from his "Super Mario Bros. 3" look to his "New Super Mario Bros. Wii" look. M - M - M - Category:Born in Sarasaland